evolutionaryspiritualityfandomcom-20200215-history
Come evolve this wiki community with us!
'' Evolution loves diversity and uses it creatively. This wiki is an evolutionary space, an experiment in conscious evolution, an adventure in emergence. It is being designed to help us all show up as our authentic selves, take responsibility for what we love, live together in creative interaction, and build an evolving co-created commons that speaks for and to us all. '' In other words, this wiki is a social system and our work here is an experiment in co-creating an increasingly conscious social system. It will help if we do the following: # Learn how to use the wiki. Take the time to read the help page, practice in the Wikicities:Sandbox, and create a few new pages. The more familiar we all are with how this works, the more fully we'll be able to contribute. # Create a Wiki Name and page for yourself (like User:Tomatlee). On that page, show up in a way that feels authentic to you. We'd especially like to hear how you fell in love with evolution. # Engage with the wiki. Explore it. Get a feel for it. ::a. If you find an error or omission, feel free to correct it, using the page's edit tab. ::b. If you disagree with how the topic is being dealt with, click the discussion tab and put your comments there, or start a dialogue about it in EvolutionaryNexus (this is the creative interaction part of the experiment). ::c. If you have a whole different perspective you'd like to share on the topic, write your perspective on a new wiki page and provide a link to that page at the bottom of the topic page (and on your Wiki Name page, since that will help us get to know you better). (See the conscious evolution page for an example.) :4. Help us create a better wiki. As you get more familiar with what's here and how it is organized, join the team of wiki stewards who help make it better for the whole community. ::a. If you see an rambling, unclear, cluttered or poorly formatted page, rework it so it is more useable. Do your best to not let your own biases and framings colonize or distort what earlier writers have said. This is called refactoring, and it is done as a service to the whole community. Track what people say about it in the discussion page, so you can modify your work later if necessary. ::b. If you see a conflict, help channel it into clear expressions of perspective (as in 3c above) or creative dialogue (as in 3b above). If the conflict represents substantive and useful differences on the topic, see if you can describe right on the wiki page what the nature of the conflict is, as part of the data about that topic -- or create two (or more) appropriately labeled pages on that topic to cover the whole territory well. ::c. If there are many pages that use the same word in their title or which cover some of the same ground, and you think others might feel confused, create a disambiguation page. ::d. Join us in exploring What kind of wiki should this be?